The Fox and the Raven
by leiasky
Summary: FAM Zorro. Zorro unknowingly insults his Indian totem and that results in a very unpleasant few days for the masked man and his alter ego. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Fox and the Raven

Rated : PG

Synopsis: Zorro unknowingly insults his Indian totem that results in a very unpleasant few days for the masked man and his alter ego.

Written: 7/05

Disclaimer: This story was written solely for the enjoyment of other Zorro fans and is not intended to infringe on any copyrights held by Goodman/Rosen Productions, New World Television, Zorro Productions, the estate of Johnston McCulley or anyone else.

Notes: Much thanks go to Susan for giving me this idea. Without her encouragement, this story would not have come to be. Thanks for Amy for content suggestions as well as her tireless beta work!

The humor really starts in chapter 3. It took far longer to set up this story than I anticipated, so bear with me.

I don't think I will ever write such a funny story again. This was truly painful and difficult! After this, I'll be going back to angst and romance and leave the funny to Karen!

* * *

**The Fox and the Raven**

Toronado galloped across the flat, dusty valley toward the Indian camp. Victoria had left to deliver welcomed supplies before he, as Diego, could offer to accompany her so Zorro was going to make sure he escorted her safely back home.

With the alcalde's edict preventing Indians from coming into the pueblo, they needed all the help they could get. Victoria had persuaded some merchants to trade on the outskirts of town, but many feared the alcalde's wrath, so the Indians were left to fend for themselves, without the benefit of trade.

Indian children skipped around Victoria's skirts as she helped the braves unload her wagon. Zorro smiled proudly as he slowed Toronado to a walk and approached the crowd slowly.

"Zorro!" A child cried and Victoria's eyes lit when she saw her masked love.

"Zorro!" Victoria shot him a warm smile that made his heart race.

"Señorita." The masked man dismounted his stallion and took his lady's hand. Slowly, reverently, he placed a kiss upon her palm. "Your beauty could cause the most chaste man to reconsider his vows."

Victoria blushed prettily as the chief, whom Zorro had met a few times before, and whom Diego had also met, approached them raising his hands in the traditional sign of welcome for his people.

Zorro returned the gesture with a respectful nod. "Chief Helaku, good to see you again."

"And you, Zorro. To what do we owe this honor?"

"Ah, I heard of the señorita's trip and wanted to provide a safe escort on her journey home." Zorro's eyes twinkled as he took in the sight of his radiant beauty.

Chief Helaku smiled down at Victoria, "An honor it is to be loved and protected by such a brave man."

Victoria smiled, embarrassed. "Yes. It is."

They were interrupted by any further discussion as a young boy walked by them, surrounded and followed by his peers.

"Ah, it is time for Sahale to begin his quest." The Chief smiled warmly as the tribe's shaman blessed the boy for his journey.

"Quest?" Zorro asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Yes. Before coming of age, each member of the tribe must go into the forest, meditate, become one with the land. Only then will their totem reveal itself to him."

"Totem?" Victoria asked, her eyes darting from the Chief, to Zorro, to the Indian boy walking away from the settlement.

"The way of a totem is something you aspire to - rather like someone who aspires to live according to a code of honor," Zorro answered from memory, much to the surprise of the Chief.

"Yes," said the Chief, a proud look in his eyes. "The ideal which a totem calls you to pursue is reflected in the totem's nature."

Zorro nodded and continued, his attention focused entirely on Victoria, much to the Indian Chief's encouragement, "The Indians believe that their personal totem animal gives them protection, guidance and power, while hunting, in battle and while on spiritual quests."

The Chief turned proud eyes on the masked man. "You know much of our ways, Zorro. Have you met your totem?"

Zorro glanced toward the young brave, nearly out of sight now as he walked toward the mountains in the distance. "I've read much about the totem, Chief Helaku, but I'm not quite sure I believe that one takes on the attributes of their chosen animal."

"Ah," the Chief grinned, "but you do not choose the totem, he chooses you."

Zorro nodded. "Yes, so I've heard."

"If you would like to find your totem, I can prepare you for your journey." Helaku smiled hopefully at the masked man.

"Ah," Zorro shook his head and declined graciously. "I'm afraid I don't have time this evening. I need to escort the señorita safely home."

"Oh, I can wait!" Victoria, having paid close attention to this fascinating tale, wanted to know what Zorro's totem would be.

"The journey in which a totem chooses his master is not a quick one. It can take several days for a totem to appear and approve of you." Helaku smiled politely down at Victoria.

She nodded slowly, disappointed. "Oh."

"Perhaps I will return then, and we will see what kind of totem would feel comfort in the presence of a masked man." Zorro grinned, careful not to mock the Indian's ways.

"I will look forward to it, Zorro." Helaku said. "I am eager, also, to know what animal would come to your side."

"A fox, of course!" Victoria stated confidently, as if it would be any other animal.

"Perhaps," the chief said solemnly, "perhaps not."

* * *

"It was a brave and kind thing you did, bringing the supplies out here today." Zorro sat beside Victoria in her wagon, Toronado's reins tied loosely to the side.

"Well, I can't let the alcalde's . . . _edict_," she said the word as if it were a curse, "cause these people to go without supplies for the winter."

Zorro pulled the trotting mare to a stop and turned to Victoria, clutching her hands in his. "Please promise me you will not make another journey out here alone. The road is far too dangerous," he gave her a wry smile, "and I can't be everywhere at once."

Victoria fought back the rising ire. She was a grown woman and was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. But as she looked into his beautiful, concerned blue eyes, she relented. It was nice to have someone care about her safety.

"When I can't come with you, ask Don Diego or his father to accompany you?" Zorro asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

It wasn't often he made a request of her, and when he did, that request usually had something to do with her wealthy friends.

"If I didn't know better, Señor," Victoria's eyes sparkled with mischief, "I would think you're trying to see to it that I spend a lot of time with the de la Vegas."

Zorro blinked rapidly, trying to find a suitable retort. But then he smiled a warm and caring smile that sent a tremor of pure longing down Victoria's spine. He lifted a gloved hand and cupped her cheek. "Don Alejandro thinks of you as a daughter."

Victoria fought the blush that crept along her cheeks and leaned into his gloved hand. "Well, my love, for that to even be possible, I would have to be married to his son."

A small grin turned the corner of his lips. _At least she didn't say the words with a disgusted air as she had in the garden so long ago._ "I do believe that was a suggestion I'd made at one point, did I not?"

Victoria blinked and pulled away. This conversation was not going as she had anticipated. "And your – your feelings on that matter haven't changed? I – I thought we shared certain –"

"We do, querida." He placed a gloved finger on her trembling lips. "They are good people, the de la Vegas. They can give you so much more than I ever could." He let his eyes drop, hoping that she would understand his words.

"I don't want what they can give. I only want you." Victoria embraced him tightly, pressing her cheek against his shoulder.

"Never turn down assistance when it is offered, querida," Zorro whispered into her hair. "It could come from the least likely of places and surprise you when it does."

* * *

A few days later, Diego pulled Felipe into the cave.

"Tell my father I'm going to Santa Barbara for a few days."

Felipe's eyes narrowed and he signed a few quick comments.

Diego chuckled. "I'm going to take Chief Helaku up on his offer to teach me about their totems. I've read a lot about them but they are steeped in a great tradition I would like to learn more about."

Felipe nodded slowly as Diego began to change into Zorro's clothes.

Not more than five minutes after Diego had gone, Felipe heard his father calling. The mute waited a moment before ambling into the front part of the hacienda, where Alejandro was sure to come across him.

'Ah, Felipe!" Alejandro was careful to step around the front of the mute so as not to startle him.

Felipe looked up with a wide smile.

"Have you seen Diego?"

Felipe signed the instructions he was given.

"He's gone to Santa Barbara? Again?" Alejandro's brows knitted together. "He's been spending an unusual amount of time up there." A thought popped into his head, making the older man smile widely. "Ah, maybe he's courting a lovely señorita!"

Felipe frowned as Alejandro stepped away, rubbing his hands together. "Yes. Yes. That must be it! Well, it's about time!" Alejandro turned back to Felipe and clasped the boy on the shoulder. "I'm not getting any younger, you know! I'd like to live to see my grandchildren!"

Felipe shook his head, trying to dissuade Alejandro from this train of thought but the man was too excited to hear anything else. He walked off, happily mumbling about grandchildren.

* * *

Zorro was welcomed with much enthusiasm as he rode into the Indian village.

Chief Helaku greeted the masked man warmly and bade him to enter his lodging.

"So, you wish to meet your totem."

Zorro nodded, taking a seat and crossing his legs in the customary position. "I do. This tradition fascinates me and I would like to learn more about it."

"It is no easy thing."

"I will do what is required of me," Zorro assured.

"You must retreat to a secluded place and fast from food and water." The Chief glanced at the sword fastened at the masked man's waist, "and you must leave all weapons behind." The old man lifted a small supple leather bag from around his neck and pulled open the string holding it shut.

Zorro watched as the old chief dropped many dark, smooth stones into his hand and offered them to the masked man. "You must place these in a circle and sit within. You will meditate and during this meditation you will be visited by animal spirits of all shapes and sizes. Finally, one will come forward – your future totem animal."

The Chief took a horn filled with unidentified liquid and gave it to Zorro. "Drink until it is gone. It will be your only liquid until you return."

Zorro took the horn and lifted it to his lips. He closed his eyes and drank deeply of the sweet liquid until it was gone.

The Chief regarded the masked man with a serious stare. "Are you ready for this task?"

"I am."

"Then go and do not return until your totem has found you."

Zorro rose slowly and the Chief's eyes slid to the man's sword belt, "No weapons."

Zorro unfastened the baldric. "I will leave it with Toronado."

The Indian chief nodded and exited the lodging, bidding Zorro to follow.

Zorro followed a path he knew from previous travels, up the side of a mountain and into a small clearing that was little bigger than he was tall.

"Well, this looks like a good place to begin."

Zorro placed the stones in a circle and then sat within them. Closing his eyes, he began to meditate. Almost immediately he could hear a loud _ka ka_ overhead. He opened his eyes and searched the sky but could see nothing. Returning to his meditation, Zorro's mind sank into a deep, peaceful nothingness.

_A white world surrounded him, full of sunlight and life. Laughter, in the distance, but there nonetheless, filtered through his waking dreams._

_His first thoughts were of a happy and content life with the woman he loved, filled with many loud, beautiful children. For countless minutes, or was it hours? he let his mind focus on the scene._

_But, soon a large black stallion galloped up to him and in his mind's eye he could see himself reaching toward the dark muzzle. But his hand passed through the animal as it disappeared into the fog. Time and again, Toronado would approach but disappear as Zorro attempted to touch him. After an uncounted amount of time, the masked man stopped reaching for the stallion – and he stopped appearing. _

A cougar stalked around Zorro's sitting form and then a deer. An eagle flew right at the masked man and as he reached up to protect his eyes, the bird sailed right through his arm. A bear ambled forward and Zorro fought the rising urge to back away. A snake slithered around the circle, hissed and then lunged –straight through the masked man's leg.

Zorro could feel his heartbeat quicken but regardless of his fear, something kept him still, unmoving.

_A butterfly fluttered above him and he tried to catch it, but his hand passed right through the feathered body. A dog barked at Zorro and then launched himself at the masked man, but this time he didn't even flinch and the four-legged body sailed right through him. A white dove beat its pretty wings in front of his eyes and he watched it carefully, waiting for it to come closer. But it flew away, leaving the masked man with a strong sense of loss._

_An ant moved slowly towards him and Zorro watched in fascination as it was stomped into the sand by a large, formidable mountain lion. By now, Zorro knew not to fear these images – for they were only spirits of their more earthly selves. _

_A scorpion skittered close to Zorro and he resisted the urge to flinch. It cracked its pincers at him before vanishing into the ether. A coyote padded stealthily around him, sniffing his body. Zorro found himself wanting to reach for the animal but resisted, knowing that it would only vanish into the fog. A wolf bounded out of the trees and growled at him and this time he lifted his hand, only resisting the urge to touch the animal at the last moment._

_Finally, came the timid little fox, shy and scared. It tiptoed around his body and Zorro smiled. This time, he reached out to it and it stepped forward, sniffing his hand. When Zorro moved to touch the animal, it, too, vanished beneath his fingertips and into the fog._

An audible gasp slipped from Zorro's lips as he felt himself being pulled away from his vision. One more time, he heard that loud screech again. The one he'd heard when he'd first began his meditating. _Ka Ka_, it called, closer now.

_Zorro opened his eyes and above him flew a raven, black as night, with golden eyes that bore into his very soul. He inhaled sharply as the vision tilted, preparing to thrust him from it. At once, Zorro raised his arm and the raven stretched its wings, diving toward the outstretched limb. Large, sharply-taloned claws wrapped around its perch and a large beak opened to emit another series of loud ka ka's before Zorro collapsed, his world turning upside down, his vision going black. _

Zorro's eyes snapped open and he found himself lying flat on his back, staring up at the star-filled sky. He shook his head and sat up, noticing that he had fallen asleep and disturbed the rock circle in which he had been sitting. Resting quietly in a tree overhead blinking down at him, he could see the eyes of the last creature he saw in his dreams – a Raven, black as night, with glowing golden eyes.

**TBC**

**Chapter Notes**: The animals used in the dream were chosen for their similarities to my view of Zorro/Diego's personality. Below is a list of the animals and the _powers _they grantedThe meanings can vary greatly between Indian tribes so the below list is simply an overview.

Cougar - **Power, Swiftness, Balance**

Deer- **Gentleness, Compassion and Kindness**

Eagle -**Spirit Connection to Higher Realms, Courage**

Bear -**Gentle Strength, Introspection and Dreaming**

Snake -**Power, Life Force, Sexual Potency **

Dove -**Love, Gentleness and Kindness**

Dog - **Protection and Loyalty**

Butterfly -**Self Transformation, Balance, Grace**

Scorpion -**Defense, Self Protection, Biting Truth**

Coyote -**"The Trickster" , Humor, Charm, Folly of Self-Deception and Survival**

Wolf -**Teacher of New Ideas and Wisdom, Intense Loyalty with Balance of Independence**

Fox-**Camouflage, Adaptability and Integration**

Mountain Lion**- Wisdom and Balance in Leadership**

Raven - **protector and savior. A provider and a thief. A hero and a fool.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CW - Sorry! I meant to mention in the notes in chapter 1 that it took me far longer to set up the story than I thought so there is not much humor in the first one. There's a little in this and then the real fun begins . . . hehe**

**Chapter 2**

Zorro sat in the circle of stones for a long while, contemplating the dream – the very lifelike vision.

"There must have been something in that liquid Chief Helaku gave me." Zorro rubbed his chin. "I've never had such vivid dreams before."

He glanced up to find the raven sitting still as could be, watching him with intense golden eyes. Zorro shook his head. "Well, time to get back." He stared up at the sky. "Looks like I've only been gone for the day."

Chief Helaku greeted him as he walked back to the camp. Children bounced around his legs and braves of all ages came out to greet the one who returned from his quest.

Toronado snorted and whickered at his master as Zorro stopped to scratch his muzzle. "Easy, boy. I'm back now."

"Welcome. It is good to see you. I wondered when you would return." The Chief bade Zorro enter his lodging and followed, sitting himself opposite the masked man.

Zorro cocked his head and regarded the Chief carefully. "What do you mean? I've been gone less than a day."

The Chief chuckled. "No, my friend. You have been gone for nearly three days."

Zorro blinked. He had been gone for nearly three days? How was that possible? Did time pass more quickly in his dreams? Why had he not been covered in dust? Sore? Why was he not ravenously hungry? _Oh, Felipe was going to be more than a little upset by his little quest. Hopefully, the pueblo hadn't needed him while he'd been away._

"Before we give you some food, for it will make you tired, I wish you to tell me what the spirits showed you."

Zorro recounted every piece of the dream from his memory. It was startlingly clear and he was astonished that he could remember every little detail.

When he was finished, the Chief looked at him in silence for several moments. "I, too, had a dream while you were on your quest." He reached into a supple doeskin bag and pulled out a small pendant. "It bade me to carve this into the shape of the one who had just been introduced to his animal ally." He held out the pendant, carved into the shape of a raven in flight, and Zorro stared at it for a moment before reaching out a gloved hand.

"Our dreams were – connected?" Zorro asked, with an air of disbelief.

"Yes."

Zorro slid the pendant into his sash as the Chief continued. "It is a custom among my people to give each brave who returns from this quest a tribal name. It is most unusual, this totem that has chosen you. And by that token, I am giving you the name '_Absaroka_'. It means many things to many tribes. But the common translation in your tongue is, '_child of the crow_.'"

"I thank you for the honor." Zorro bent his head in appreciation. It wasn't often that a white man was given an Indian name.

"The raven has chosen you for a reason. Listen for its call. Listen for its warning. It will be your ally in battle. Concentrate and you will see through its eyes. It is a powerful totem. And a deadly one."

Zorro swallowed his instinctive response, which was to deny that this would even be possible. His intelligent mind simply refused to believe anything his science couldn't explain.

"You don't control your totem, and you can't explain him... but something deep inside you will respond to its call." The Chief paused briefly, watching the disbelieving expression pass across the masked man's eyes. "Raven is a provider and a thief. A hero and a fool. He is cloaked in midnight black. He is a symbol of dark brooding sadness, and of death, yet he brings life, and unrivalled joy. The smallest secret attracts his attention. He is a silent spy. He is many things... And sometimes he is nothing." The Chief regarded Zorro with an emotionless stare. "This is the Raven who has chosen you."

Zorro found his voice after a few moments of silence. "I understand why you regard him as a powerful totem."

The Chief stood and beckoned Zorro to follow him out of the lodging. "Be certain never to ignore its call. Listen, follow, and learn. There are consequences to every action and reaction – or to inaction."

The Chief bade him goodbye as Zorro mounted Toronado and glanced gratefully down at the chief. "Thank you."

As Zorro wheeled Toronado around and trotted out of the settlement, Chief Helaku stared after the man with a cautious grin. "Do not forget, my friend. The Raven is not as forgiving as the other spirit totems."

* * *

"So, Son," Alejandro rounded the corner to grin happily at his son.

Diego looked up from his book and smiled widely at his father. "Hello, Father!"

"Have a good _trip_?"

Diego didn't miss the inflection but dismissed it as nothing to be concerned about. "Oh yes. I didn't find anything I was looking for, though."

"Oh, didn't you?" Alejandro's raised a curious eyebrow and pulled a chair next to where his son sat. "There's nothing you need to tell me?"

Diego regarded his father with a confused look. "Tell you? I'm not sure I understand."

"Diego," Alejandro was unable to contain his glee. "When do I get to meet her?"

Diego blinked. "Meet – her?" _Something happened while I was away. I knew I should have stayed in the cave until I saw Felipe._

"Yes!" Alejandro stared at his son. "Yes, meet her. I've finally figured out this little secret of yours!"

Diego stared at his father in stupefied silence for a moment. _He'd discovered his secret! Dios, he really should have waited for Felipe!_

Alejandro was clearly agitated by his son's unwillingness to be forthcoming with any information. "Have you asked her to marry you?"

Diego finally found his voice. "What?"

"Diego," Alejandro's voice honed a serious edge. "Son, I raised you better than to –" The older man gasped. "Oh! Is she of a different class? Son, you know that won't matter to me. As long as you love her."

_Of course I love Victoria! _Diego's brain screamed but he kept his mouth firmly closed. Something was not right here.

Alejandro's eyes turned wide as saucers as a new thought popped into his mind. "Or – no, Diego, you wouldn't."

Diego's heart plummeted into his stomach. _Dios, what now? And where **was** Felipe!_

"Wouldn't?" he squeaked.

Alejandro regarded his son with a scornful stare. "She's not married, is she?"

"Married?" Diego repeated quietly.

"Yes, married!" Alejandro exclaimed. "Son! No matter how much you love a woman, keeping a mistress –"

"Father!" Diego stood suddenly, catching his father off guard, "_what_ are you talking about?"

Alejandro stared at his son. Perhaps he was wrong. Maybe his son was not having a sordid affair. His heart sank into his stomach and with it his recent dreams of grandchildren.

"You don't have a mistress?"

"A mis –" Diego spluttered. "Whatever gave you that idea!"

Alejandro sighed, eyes downcast. "All of these trips you've been making to Santa Barbara, Diego. There has to be a reason."

Diego hid his laughter behind his hand as he coughed loudly.

"Oh, don't mock me, Son! Am I supposed to believe you keep making these trips to check on some new scientific – thing?"

Diego swallowed the insult and dropped his eyes to mask the pain that flickered in them. "Yes, Father." Diego said quietly. "I'm sorry to disappoint you. That's all it is."

Alejandro huffed in irritation, more from his own incorrect assumption than disappointment in his son's lack of manly pursuits. The man sighed. "I'm sorry, son. I shouldn't have jumped to such conclusions without speaking to you first."

A smile tugged at the corner of Diego's mouth. "It's all right, Father. I'm sorry it couldn't be as you suspected." Diego resumed his seat and returned to his book.

Alejandro stared remorsefully down at his son and for a fleeting instant believed that there was a deeper emotion hidden beneath his son's calm exterior.

* * *

Hours later in the cave, Diego recounted his conversation with his father. He shot Felipe an annoyed look when the mute doubled over in silent laughter.

"I knew I should have waited for you." Diego muttered. "I'll not be putting myself in _that_ situation again! It's quite clear that I need to find another excuse other than going to Santa Barbara every time I need to explain my disappearances."

Diego crossed his arms and waited for Felipe to stop laughing. "Now if you'll kindly be quiet, I'll tell you what happened. But first, I trust the pueblo was quiet while I was away?"

Felipe nodded taking deep, calming breaths.

"And Victoria?"

Felipe stood straight at the mention of her name and his eyes took on a dreamy expression. He held out his arms toward Diego in a feigned dramatic posture and wrapped them around himself.

Diego rolled his eyes. "Oh, stop it. I do not look like that."

Felipe smirked and nodded, hugging himself tighter.

Diego groaned as Felipe laughed silently for another moment and then composed himself enough to listen to Diego's intriguing tale.

Once he was finished, Diego grinned at Felipe's wide-eyed expression. "Interesting, no?"

The fear in Felipe's eyes caused Diego to chuckle. "Yes, well. I'm sure there was just some kind of hallucinogen in the liquid Chief Helaku gave me just before I set out on the quest." Diego dismissed Felipe's concern with a wave of his hand. "It's the only explanation I have for why I was unconscious for so long, and why I had such vivid dreams." Diego considered this for a moment. "Hmm, I should ask him about the contents of that drink. Such a powerful drug falling into the wrong hands could be dangerous indeed."

Felipe shook his head and gestured wildly.

"Oh, Felipe. Superstition can always be explained by science. I refuse to believe otherwise."

Felipe winced and glanced at the carved image of Zorro's totem lying on the desk at Diego's fingertips. He signed slowly, hoping Diego would understand. _Insulting the totem was not the wisest of ideas, even if you didn't believe in its power._

As Diego unbuttoned his crisp, white shirt, he glanced back at Felipe, who was watching him with concern. "Felipe, think of my experience as a entertaining and informative tale we will tell our children one day!" Diego finished changing into the masked hero's guise, missing Felipe's concerned stare.

Zorro tipped his sombrero at Felipe before turning Toronado toward the entrance to the cave. "See that my father doesn't get any other wild, impossible ideas from my absence this evening. I'll be back shortly."

Felipe hugged himself and forced a dreamy look into his eyes while Zorro laughed.

"Yes, I admit it. I want to see her. And it's too late now to go as Diego. She's probably nearly ready for bed. Now stop distracting me so I can get there before she does."

* * *

As Zorro cantered Toronado across the desert toward the pueblo, he heard that _ka ka_ screech again. Looking toward the night sky, he was not surprised to see nothing. The moon was a mere slit in the sky and there were very few stars to light the way.

Ignoring the cries, he continued on into the pueblo, unaware that the golden eyes of his spirit totem soared above him, warning him of danger.

TBC 

**Chapter Notes**: In my research about the Raven totem, this, in my opinion, fit Zorro perfectly.

Raven holds a unique place in many native myths.

Raven is a creator – he is mankind's protector and sometimes savior. He brought light and fire to the early people so they would not die. He gave them salmon so they wouldn't starve. In some stories, he even brought water to break a terrible drought. He is a cultural hero.

Raven's children must understand the value of humor. They need to see the joy which pervades all living things, and bring that joy to others. They also need to develop their sense of curiosity.

So many fascinating things happen around us all the time – and raven's children want to know about **all** of them. They also want to bring things into the light. Some people might not want to see what Raven's brood expose to the bright light of day, though… since many people have secrets which they'd prefer to keep hidden. Those who follow Raven aren't always appreciated for what they do, but they still share a certain satisfaction at a job well done when they make someone stop and reevaluate themselves or the world around them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Victoria was just climbing on weary legs up the stairs. She yawned loudly as she opened the door to her bedroom and then gasped when she saw the familiar silhouette standing at her small window, looking out into the night.

"Zorro!" she exclaimed excitedly.

When he turned, she launched herself into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"It has been too long, Querida," he said as his lips claimed hers for an all too brief kiss. Against his better judgment, glancing around the darkness of her bedroom, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close.

"I _was_ tired," Victoria's voice was muffled by his shirt, and when she looked up at him, her eyes were bright, "but I suddenly find myself wide awake."

He chuckled and pressed his lips to her cheek. "I wanted to see you. It's been too long."

She struggled to hide the disappointment in her eyes and failed, "I know."

"Ah, my love," his bare hand cupped her cheek, his thumb caressing the soft skin. "One day."

Victoria nodded sadly and wondered why it was growing more difficult to shake the longing she felt whenever she saw her masked man. She couldn't even bring herself to encourage him and his mission to protect the people of the pueblo from the unjust alcalde.

He felt her longing and disappointment in her stance, in the tenseness of her shoulders and sought to assure her. "What can I do?"

Somewhere, a familiar _ka ka_ sounded in the distance.

Zorro ignored it, his attention solely focused on his lady.

"Marry me," Victoria said quietly, without thinking.

"There is nothing I would rather do more," he answered from the heart, brushing his lips against hers.

But her arms tightened around his neck, fingering the black hair poking from beneath the mask. Her mouth clung to his almost desperately and he found himself lost in the sensations her closeness created.

A crash outside drew them quickly apart, "I must go." Zorro pressed his fingers to Victoria's lips to silence her protest. "If I was caught here, you would be in greater danger."

Victoria nodded sadly and Zorro's heart broke at her disappointment. That was two people he loved most in this world that he'd disappointed today. First he crushed his father's belief that he was having some sordid affair in Santa Barbara, and now he'd disappointed the woman he loved by visiting for only a few precious moments.

"I will come tomorrow," he whispered without thinking, unable to think of anything else to turn her make her smile.

It worked and her eyes brightened at the thought. "Be careful," she whispered as he turned from her, carefully opened the window and lifted himself through it.

But something snapped beneath Zorro's hands as he slipped through the window. The unmistakable sound of splintering wood echoed around their ears, loud as a dozen cannon's firing into the plaza.

Shattered pieces of the windowsill fell into Victoria's room while she stared at the masked man's back. She could hear his annoyed and shocked grunt as he pushed himself through the window amidst the wood crumbling around him.

If not for the horror she felt that he might be caught, she would have laughed herself silly at the image of her infallible hero stumbling out of her window.

She rushed to the window as soon as she heard the musket fire. They _had_ seen him! She squinted in the darkness, searching for the familiar black form. But the darkness had swallowed him and he was gone.

* * *

Ignacio De Soto stomped into the tavern the next morning just as Victoria had poured Diego's customary morning juice. He smiled warmly at Victoria and thanked her.

As she turned from him, de Soto barred her way. "What were you doing with that menace in your room last night, hmm, Señorita?"

"What?" Victoria glared at the alcalde.

Diego's eyes flashed with anger at the alcalde's accusation.

"Oh, you heard me," de Soto smirked down at Victoria and then raised his head to make sure the entire tavern heard his next words. "Consorting with a wanted criminal in your room in the middle of the night. Why, I'm surprised you're not already carrying his child!"

Diego pushed himself to his feet, eyes narrowed in disgusted anger. _That de Soto had the gall to make such an accusation enraged him beyond measure._

Victoria raised her hand and slammed it against de Soto's cheek, hissing. "How _dare_ you!" she swung again, with blinding speed, just as Diego pushed between the two of them.

Diego's head jerked to the side as her hand impacted solidly with his cheek.

Victoria gasped as Diego blinked in disbelief, his hand flying to his face.

"Dios!" Victoria's anger vanished instantly as her hand flew to his cheek, brushing softly against his skin. "Diego, I'm so sorry!"

De Soto glared at the woman, angry that her first strike had hit him, but quickly being replaced by an amused smirk that her second had hit her weak-willed caballero friend. He let her fawn over Diego for a few moments, amused that the caballero didn't milk her attention for all it was worth. Instead, the man only had an angry glare for de Soto himself.

"Victoria, I'm fine, really." Diego glared at de Soto as Victoria fussed with his cheek.

"I can't believe I did that," Victoria poked and prodded at his cheek, but Diego wasn't paying any attention. "Diego! Look at me."

"If you ever disparage Victoria's reputation like that again, Ignacio –"

At the familiar tone, Victoria stopped fussing and regarded her friend with a curious stare.

But de Soto only laughed, "You'll do what? Go home and get papa?"

Diego looked as if he was going to strike de Soto and Victoria slid her hand around his arm, glancing down at the flex of tense muscle she felt beneath her hand, "Diego, please."

De Soto laughed yet again, finding it ironic that the woman who had struck him first was now begging her friend not to strike him again. Wise move on her part, or there would be two people in his jail instead of one. He stepped around Diego and grabbed Victoria's arm, "You are under arrest."

"What for?" Diego and Victoria chorused.

"Striking a military official and consorting with the criminal Zorro."

Sergeant Mendoza, who had just walked into the tavern for lunch, stopped in his tracks, gawking at the scene before him. He winced and started to back out, hoping the alcalde hadn't seen him. He didn't want to have to arrest the señorita _again_. Zorro didn't like it when he did that.

Victoria rolled her eyes but Diego turned calm, considerate blue eyes on her. She found herself falling into them, until he spoke, "I'll go home and get my father. He'll know what to do. We'll get you out."

Victoria sighed in disappointment as de Soto dragged her out of her own tavern. She wasn't quite sure who she should be angrier at, de Soto for arresting her yet again, or Diego for showing no backbone.

"Haven't we been through this?" Victoria muttered as de Soto called for the sergeant.

"Mendoza!"

Mendoza had almost made it to the door and winced when he heard his name. He sighed dejectedly and raised his head to watch the alcalde dragging Victoria towards him. "Take her to a cell, and make sure there are two muskets aimed at her at all times."

Diego, listening to this exchanged came forward immediately. "Alcalde, what if the musket goes off unexpectedly? You can't point a loaded weapon at her at all times."

"Well, then I guess her lover would do wise to stay out of the way then, hmm?" de Soto smirked. "Because I will have her shot if he does not surrender by sundown." He turned to Mendoza. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go!"

Diego glared at de Soto's back and followed them only until he reached Esperanza. Mounting her quickly, he drove his heels into her sides. "I'm sorry, girl, but we must get home, and quickly."

* * *

"Well, are you coming?" Alejandro stared down at his son.

"I'm going to stay here and consult my law books, father," Diego answered without even looking up.

"What?" Alejandro was aghast.

Diego glared up at his father and Alejandro was taken aback by the fierce look in his son's intense gaze. "And what good will barging into his office do? Get us all arrested, that's what! No, I'm staying here and will bail you out of jail when you are arrested for treason yourself."

Alejandro was speechless. He stared at his son for a long moment before turning and walking away, unsure of what to say. He knew he had to _do_ something. The de la Vegas always spoke out, even if it meant jail time.

Once Diego knew his father had left, he slipped into the cave. Felipe was waiting for him, a worried look in his eyes.

"Felipe, what choice do I have?" Diego began changing immediately. "I can't let de Soto hurt Victoria."

Felipe nodded slowly and pointed to the laboratory table.

"Yes, prepare some of the smaller vials. I'll take them and see if I can create a diversion, or at least knock out the two guards who have their muskets trained on Victoria." Diego fumbled with the buttons on his shirt and hissed in annoyance.

"You were right, I never should have gone to see her last night. Then she wouldn't be in this mess." Diego reached for his hat and turned toward Toronado but the chord tangled in the rack, toppling it over onto the stone floor with a loud crash.

Felipe rushed forward immediately but Diego pushed him away. He gritted his teeth in annoyance as he pulled the hat angrily from the rack.

A worried Felipe followed Zorro and Toronado to the cave entrance, watching with concern as the masked man galloped away.

* * *

Hawk-like eyes darted around the plaza as Zorro crept along the tavern roof, memorizing the position of each lancer. To his chagrin, the jail was amazingly well guarded and there was no way in without alerting more men than he wanted to fight in close quarters. And he wouldn't risk something happening to Victoria. With a heavy sigh, he slipped off the roof and onto Toronado's back. He would have to depend on the waning light and luck to get Victoria and himself out of this one.

As the sun set, Victoria was led out of the jail, hands bound behind her back. She stood proudly as she walked toward the gallows, refusing to allow fear to enter her eyes.

Alejandro pushed through the crowd to protest the hanging, but de Soto simply ignored him. Victoria could hear him muttering something about Diego and the law but her eyes turned, as did everyone else's, at the large black stallion thundering through the plaza.

"Release her, Alcalde!" the masked man ordered, pulling his stallion to a halt as every lancer in the plaza aimed their muskets in his direction.

Toronado snorted angrily and pawed at the ground. His ears flattened against his head, realizing the danger that lie before him.

"Zorro, no!" Victoria cried, hoping he had not come to surrender himself for her freedom.

"As much as I would enjoy hanging you, Zorro," de Soto stepped forward, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword, "it may just be easier to shoot you and unmask your dead body later."

"No!" Victoria wailed but was held back by a nervous Mendoza.

"No, Señorita Victoria. He would never forgive me if I let something happen to you."

Victoria cast a quick, curious glance at Mendoza, whose eyes were trained on the masked man who had once called him a friend.

"Then fire and get it over with, Ignacio!" the masked man encouraged.

"I think I will do just that," De Soto smirked and raised his hand. "Lancers . . . Fire!"

A loud screech above their heads disrupted the aim of a few lancers and their shots went wide. Toronado reared and the saddle cinch snapped beneath him, causing a wide-eyed Zorro to slide unceremoniously from the saddle.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Zorro quickly scrambled to his feet and urged Toronado to flee with a hard slap to his backside. Once the stallion was out of the way, and most of the lancers were struggling to reload, Zorro swept the vials that had fallen onto the ground into his hands. He rushed toward the lancers closest to him and taking advantage of their slow loading landed several well-placed punches to their jaws, knocking them out cold.

Lancers lucky enough to have re-loaded, faced an unknown foe as Zorro threw a vial at their feet, shattering it the instant it touched the ground. Without so much as another movement, the lancers nearest the clear, white substance collapsed to the ground.

The incessant screeching was loud in their ears and people and lancers alike looked around to find the source.

Zorro finally reached Victoria and deftly cut the ties binding her arms behind her back. He pushed her into Alejandro's arms and turned to swiftly shatter another vial at the feet of two oncoming lancers.

The crowd backed away as lancers approached, swords drawn. He quickly parried and disarmed them but as the alcalde approached, Zorro's attention was divided – and that incessant screeching was breaking even his own iron-clad concentration – and he backed away from the advancing alcalde, blade at the ready. However, he forgot about the two lancers he'd dropped behind him and tripped, finding himself having a very unwelcome bath in the plaza's fountain.

De Soto laughed and advanced quickly as Zorro scrambled to pull himself out of the unbelievable situation he'd now found himself in. Thankfully, he'd not dropped his blade, but now he was soaking wet and facing the alcalde while lancers finished re-loading their muskets and even more advanced with their blades drawn. "Your luck has run out, Zorro!"

"I'm beginning to believe that, myself," Zorro muttered as he parried de Soto's first thrust sending beads of water in every direction at the sudden movement.

Victoria and Alejandro gaped at the masked man as he barely parried each of de Soto's attacks. His waterlogged clothing making it more difficult for him to fight, he stepped back and did not press an advance.

Zorro finally whistled for Toronado, who rounded the corner with the saddle hanging dangerously near the ground.

The appearance of the stallion in such a condition startled a few lancers and they backed away, and once Zorro noticed the alcalde's eyes glance toward the stallion, he moved with lightning speed and disarmed the man, sending him to the ground with a hard right hook to the jaw.

Zorro leapt over fallen lancers and swung quickly at the breast harness, the only thing holding the saddle even precariously on Toronado's back. The saddle slid to the ground with a loud thud and Zorro mounted the stallion bareback, clutching desperately at the dark mane as the wet silk clinging to his thighs met the sweat-soaked stallion's back.

Zorro bit back a curse as he nearly slid off the other side of Toronado's back, the strength in his arms and legs the only thing saving him from another embarrassing fall. He wheeled Toronado over toward where Alejandro was standing with Victoria and muttered something unintelligible before galloping the large stallion out of the plaza.

"After him!" De Soto cried, angrily thrusting his sword back into its sheath, "and bring me that saddle!"

Alejandro pulled Victoria back toward the tavern and disappeared with her inside, grateful that the alcalde had forgotten his previous plans to hang the young lady.

People filed into the tavern and soon it was bustling with discussion of Zorro's appearance and less than perfect rescue attempt.

"Something went very wrong tonight," Victoria said as she sat down with a mug of hot milk. Pilar and Maria were helping her this evening, so she sat in the kitchen, discussing the recent Zorro sighting.

"Well," Alejandro grinned, "everyone is entitled to a bad day. I think today was Zorro's."

"I've never seen him so – unlucky!" Victoria blushed as a small chuckled escaped her lips. "I shouldn't laugh but –" she stopped. Perhaps telling Alejandro that the masked man had been in her room last night wasn't the best idea. But his luck had been bad then too!

"Well, just stay out of the alcalde's sight for a while. Maybe you should come stay at the hacienda for a few days." Alejandro placed his hand on hers for a brief moment.

"Oh, I couldn't," Victoria shook her head. "Who would run the tavern? And besides, he will be occupied with trying to catch Zorro all night."

Alejandro smiled at the determined woman, still fearful for her safety. "Well, the offer stands whenever you'd like to accept it."

* * *

Zorro groaned loudly as Toronado walked into his stall and immediately began to munch calmly on some hay Felipe had left earlier that evening.

He slid slowly, gingerly, from the stallions back, casting an annoyed look at the happily munching horse. "I'm glad you can be so calm about this." He winced as he walked out of the stall, the insides of his thighs burning from the effort to keep himself on Toronado's back.

He quickly divested himself of the wet silk and draped it over the rack to dry. Reaching for his own everyday clothes, Diego winced as he glanced down at the sores blistering the insides of his thighs. "This is not good."

He walked back to his laboratory table, clad only in his white shirt and drawers. He mixed a quick salve to rub on the sores, wrinkling his nose at the minty smell, and stepped over to Toronado when he heard the stallion whicker softly.

Annoyed with seeing the stallion so calmly and happily eating his hay, Diego turned indignantly away from the horse. He winced and looked down again, wondering how he was going to explain to his father why he was walking funny. Just then, Toronado sniffed in Diego's direction and stepped behind him, nudging his shoulder with the back of his nose. Already off balance from the pain in his thighs, Diego fell over with a surprised cry.

As Diego gave the stallion a dirty look, Toronado's ears perked up and he leaned closer to get a good sniff of the salve Diego had just mixed. The stallion turned with a snort back to his hay and began chomping happily.

When Felipe entered an hour later, he winced at the smell coming from the interior of the cave. The mute blinked in astonishment to see Diego leaning back in the chair behind his desk, clad only in his drawers and a shirt, holding the foul smelling ointment.

Diego glanced wearily up at his friend and then down at his undressed state. He was too weak and too sore to care and he simply said, "remind me never to ride Toronado bareback with wet clothes again."

Felipe's eyes widened and he backed away, laughing silently. He covered his amusement by going to check Toronado, who was still happily munching his hay.

* * *

"Diego!" Alejandro called as he rounded the corner and stepped into the library. "Are you coming into town today?"

Diego looked up from his book and shook his head. "No, Father, I'm still doing a bit of research. Maybe later."

Alejandro turned on his heel and walked out without a single word, but Diego knew the man was annoyed. Diego sighed, wondering when he would be able to give up this double life and earn the respect of his family and loved ones in his own name.

Felipe walked in with a glass of juice and Diego nodded gratefully. "Thank you, amigo. Walking is not especially comfortable today."

Felipe hid a grin in his own juice glass but thankfully Diego didn't notice as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Ugh, even the seams of these pants are rubbing these sores the wrong way," Diego grumbled and Felipe made a gesture that made Diego roll his eyes.

"Yes, well, I'll just tell my father that I decided to try a new type of mint-scented soap."

Felipe laughed and wisely backed away as Diego swung gently at his leg, annoyed with his current predicament.

"Lets hope Victoria stays out of trouble for the next few days, " Diego sighed ruefully, "Somehow, I don't think a bow-legged Zorro would be very attractive."

Felipe nodded in agreement and Diego glared at him. "You don't have to be so quick to agree, you know."

Felipe hid another smile in his glass as he took another sip of his juice.

"Spend the day in town and come back quickly if I'm needed." Diego stood and gingerly walked to fireplace. "Until then, I'm going to spend the rest of the day in the cave, working on a plan to get my saddle back!"

* * *

Victoria was just setting Alejandro's lunch in front of him as the alcalde burst into the tavern, followed by Mendoza and two armed lancers.

"What –"

"Did I release you last night?" De Soto stared at the taverness. "No! I did not. You are under arrest and this time, you will stay inside my jail until I have that masked fiend behind bars or dangling from my gallows!"

"Alcalde." Victoria sighed as he grabbed her arm, "don't you get tired of this?"

Alejandro shook his head and followed the alcalde, protesting yet another unlawful arrest. Finally, he turned to fellow caballeros sitting nearby, "Are you going to just sit there and do nothing? It's about time we start standing up for ourselves! Zorro isn't going to be around forever!"

He didn't notice Felipe slinking quietly back to his pinto and galloping out of sight.

* * *

"One day of peace," Diego muttered as he shrugged into the familiar black clothes, "that's all I wanted. Just one day to heal. But no," Diego's fingers slipped on the buttons more than a few times and he glared angrily at the black silk shirt, "no, the alcalde has to go and arrest her _again_!" he turned to Felipe, "Maybe I should just bring her here and let her live out her life!"

Felipe's eyes widened and shook his head, trying to make his master understand that the cave was no place for a lady.

"That's the price for loving Zorro, it appears!" Zorro snapped, wincing as he glanced at the saddled Toronado. "I've got to find a way to turn her affections or let her go to find another to love. I can't keep putting her in danger like this."

Felipe nodded slowly as he finished cinching the black saddle under Toronado's belly. Felipe had 'borrowed' it from one of the stables, hoping that it would not be missed or recognized.

"A fairly plain saddle, for such a fine horse," Zorro sighed sadly and mounted the stallion. He winced as his thighs came into contact with the saddle. "Don't worry, boy. I'll get yours back. "

As the cave opened, Diego heard the familiar screech of his winged spirit and yet again, the preoccupied man ignored it.

* * *

The plaza was bustling with venders and traders from all over the territory when Zorro arrived. Full of people, it would make Zorro's task of slipping into the quartel easier.

He crept silently along the quartel roof, noting the location of each well-positioned lancer. His attention focused ahead, Zorro didn't notice his boot slip on a loose tile until it was too late. The hard piece of adobe fell off the roof and splintered into pieces, right next to a dozing lancer.

Zorro closed his eyes and sighed but not before giving the tiled roof a dirty look. He leapt down and knocked out the lancer before he could sound an alarm but that did him no good as one of the children in the plaza noticed him and cheered his name.

Zorro shook his head at the little girl, imploring her to keep her mouth shut, but it was no use, and soon the entire plaza was aware of his arrival. Shaking his head at his remarkable bad luck, he raced around the quartel toward the cells, but found himself mask to musket with five lancers. Dropping to his knees as the muskets fired was the only thing that saved his neck. With a quick snap of his whip, he wrested the weapons out of each lancer's hand sending them scrambling into the dirt.

Two lancers rushed him and he rushed around a large cart full of bags of flour and grain. He reached for one and swung it at the nearest lancer but was shocked when the bag ripped open sending tiny little granules toward the soldier instead. Zorro grunted in annoyance as another lancer approached from the opposite side. This time, the masked man grabbed a bag of flour, but that, too, ripped open, covering both the masked man _and_ the lancer in white powder.

Zorro blinked rapidly to get the offending material out of his eyes, but he missed the stake of a nearby tent and tripped over it. He sailed unceremoniously onto his backside just as two more lancers raced toward him, swords drawn.

Shots ricocheted into the wagon surrounding him. One musket ball sailed through a melon, splattering the masked man with its sticky contents. Zorro continued to fight valiantly, slowly making his way toward the jail, but the lancers just kept coming, and his luck was not getting any better.

Victoria clutched at the bars, craning her head this way and that trying to see what was happening outside. Mendoza rushed in amidst a flurry of loud avian squeals, covering his head and waving his hands wildly in the air.

He bumped one of the lancers and his musket discharged, sending the ball overhead into the ceiling. Pieces of adobe rained down on their heads as the other lancer, standing much closer to the cell door, made a doomed attempt to get out of the way.

Instead, his musket went off, sending the ball straight into the cell door lock. A shower of sparks exploded as Victoria screamed and jumped away from the door, covering her eyes.

The lancers bounded out another door, nearly trampling Mendoza, as the loud squeal pierced their eardrums.

When the smoke cleared, Victoria pushed herself to her feet and stared at the door, which was swinging on its hinges, no longer locked. She looked around the room in awe and stepped out of the cell.

When Victoria reached the plaza, she caught a glimpse of her would-be rescuer, covered in a white powdery substance and fending off, with apparent difficulty, the alcalde's lancers. She hurried between overturned carts and crushed melons over to the tavern where Alejandro stood watching the scene unfold with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"Victoria!" Alejandro turned only when her fingers closed around his arm, "How did you escape? Zorro –"

"I'm not quite sure," she breathed, diverting her attention from the masked man to Alejandro. "All of a sudden lancers rushed in, scared of something, and their muskets went off. One musket ball hit the door and shattered the lock." Victoria giggled. "Then I just –" she shrugged her shoulders, "walked out."

Suddenly, the masked man disappeared from view and the lancers still conscious gave chase. Victoria shrugged, sighed and went back into her tavern, oblivious to the fact that she had escaped of her own volition from the alcalde's jail.

She disappeared behind the curtain, allowing Pilar and Maria to serve the excited customers, while she washed her hands and face. "Oh, I need a bath," Victoria mumbled, scowling at the grime that covered her skin. The alcalde did not keep his jail very clean.

"You are not the only one who needs a bath," came the deep voice from a dark corner of the room.

Victoria's eyes widened and she stepped closer to the sound, clutching a heavy pot in one hand, a knife in the other. "Zorro!" she whispered urgently when realized who it was. Her eyes narrowed as he took a step into the light and she stifled a giggle behind her hand. She dropped the pot and knife onto a table and stepped into the shadows with him, giving his filthy form a quick once over. "What happened to you?"

"I should be asking the same. I came to rescue you and here I find you calmly running your tavern as if you had no care in the world." His voice had an amused edge to it and she couldn't stifle another giggle as it bubbled from her lips.

Victoria pushed him into the corner as Pilar walked into the kitchen to fetch a bottle of wine. The young woman smiled secretively as she turned around and reached for a towel to dry her hands. "Why have you come?" she turned inquisitive eyes on her masked love once Pilar had left.

"I honestly came to wash off before riding home," Zorro grinned sheepishly. "I didn't know you were here."

Victoria's eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth in mock horror. "What, the great, legendary Zorro, didn't know his lovely barmaid had escaped her foul prison?"

"You sound like Diego de la Vega," he chuckled wistfully and Victoria's eyes danced with a secret knowledge.

"Well, he gave me a fairy tale to read and, well –"

"No need to explain," Zorro said, raising his hand. _If he didn't do it now, he would never do it._ "But since you are here, I would like to talk with you." Commotion came from the taproom and he glanced uncertainly at the curtain.

"Of course!" Victoria exclaimed excitedly. Any time she could spend with the man she loved was a cherished moment. "But – there are lancers everywhere. You can't stay here. It's only a matter of time before they come here looking for you."

Zorro frowned and clutched her hands, "Do you know the old ruins up past the de la Vega hacienda?"

"Of course."

"Meet me there?"

"Now?"

"As soon as you can get away." Zorro took her hands and squeezed them gently before lifting one to his lips.

"I'll be right behind you," she assured and then stepped back with a wry grin, "following the trail of white powder."

Zorro scowled, looked down at himself and shook his head. "If my Fa –" he stopped himself, wincing slightly at his slip. He bent and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek before vaulting through the window and out of the tavern before she had a chance to wonder at what he was going to say.

* * *

It took a mere thirty minutes to prepare and ride out to the ruins. Victoria waited patiently, leaning against an overturned rock that looked like it had once been part of a hacienda foundation. The sun was hot and she wiped at the sweat that beaded her forehead.

"Forgive my tardiness," came the soft, velvet voice from behind her.

She hadn't heard him approach, but then, she rarely knew when he was watching her. Victoria whirled and was instantly caught up in his embrace, an overwhelming feeling of safety and security rolling over her shoulders as his arms wrapped tightly around her.

His mouth came down to briefly brush hers and he could feel her tremble at the brief intimate contact.

She pressed herself tightly against him and eagerly returned his kiss but the sudden movement put him off balance, and he stumbled backward, taking her with him as they landed ungracefully in the dust. Zorro shook his head and groaned. "I've been quite clumsy these last few days. My apologies."

Victoria giggled, remembering all of the pitifully horrifying things that had happened to her masked love in the last forty-eight hours. She grinned at the position she now found herself in – sitting on his lap in the middle of these old ruins. There was no one around for miles and she could tell by the look in his eyes, he knew it too.

She leaned against his chest but he moved quickly to stand and remove her from his lap. She made no effort to hide the hurt look in her eyes and it had the desired effect. He gathered her into his arms and embraced her tenderly.

"You know there is nothing I would rather do than hold you in my lap and kiss you from sunrise to sunset," he breathed against her hair. "But it just cannot be. Not yet."

"When?" Victoria asked, her voice betraying the longing she didn't bother to hide burning in her eyes.

"Sooner than you think."

She blinked and stared at him. He pulled her down to sit with him and began to explain.

"The alcalde will never leave you alone so long as you profess your love and support for me." He settled her back against his chest and wrapped his arms around her. He pressed a kiss to her hair and closed his eyes. It was one of the hardest things he had ever had to do. But to love her, he had to set her free.

"So, I am freeing you of your promise to wait for me." His voice was soft, barely audible.

Victoria pulled herself out of his arms and stared at him, her jaw slack, her eyes glistening.

He pulled off his gloves and reached forward to brush away a tear. "It is the only way."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I – I don't understand," Victoria fought to keep her voice steady. "I – I thought you loved me. I thought we shared –"

"Victoria," he pulled her into his arms and closed his eyes. "You have to let Zorro go and – let me court you in my own name."

Victoria looked up at him, her eyes glistening. "Does this mean – that you are going to tell me –"

He pressed a finger to her lips. "Not yet, querida. Your change of affections needs to be believable. You need to break with Zorro and come to love my real self – but it may take months. How I – present myself to you without this mask – is not the real me. It will take time for affection to grow between us."

His words were confusing and frightening her. She had a dozen questions, some of which began spilling from her lips the moment he stopped talking. "Not the real you? You see me when you're not Zorro? But – how will I know it's you?" Her eyes held concern that she would come to love the wrong man if she began accepting suitors.

Zorro bent to press a gentle kiss to the corner of her mouth. "I think your heart already knows." He lifted her hand and turned it over, kissing the pulse point at her wrist. "Listen to its call and accept my friendship." Pulling her into his arms one last time, he kissed her with a desperate longing, trailing his lips down her cheek and burying his face in her neck. "I love you with all of my heart, Victoria Escalante," he said with such conviction her legs nearly buckled, "never forget that."

She moved to say the same but his fingers covered her lips.

"Say the words only when you can say them to the man behind this mask," he whispered, his heart in his eyes," for it is my hope that it is that man you truly love."

"I do!" She implored, her eyes hopeful. "I told you that the day you asked me to marry you!" She turned away, suddenly fearful and she didn't know why. "Why don't you believe me?" She turned back to him, a challenge in her radiant dark eyes. "Am I so difficult to trust?"

A small smile spread across his face and his eyes held hers for a very long moment, "I am just a man beneath this mask," he stepped toward her and trailed a finger down her cheek, "and that man is afraid you love only this hero that he has created and not the ordinary man whose heart you have truly captured."

"And I told you that day," she repeated, unsure of how to make him understand, "the man who lives in Zorro's heart also lives in _his_, whoever he may be."

"Then open your eyes and your heart to that love, bella," he gathered her into his arms and hugged her close for one last moment, "because I will never be far from you."

He mounted Toronado with a small wince as his sore thighs touched the saddle and gazed down at her with adoration gleaming in his eyes that would be very difficult to mask. "Cry for our parting, querida . . . let the pueblo know something has happened between us." He raised his hand and saluted her, "Adios."

She stood staring after him for a long moment before gathering the reins of her own mare and mounting her slowly. Victoria forced the tears to flow and she was amazed at how easily they came. She cried for the loss of what had been and the unknown that was to come.

* * *

De Soto glared at Victoria as she rode slowly through the gates.

Victoria took a deep breath. _Now was the time. Would she be convincing enough?_

"You are under arrest, señorita!" he roughly grabbed the reins and pulled the mare to a halt. "I don't know how you got out of my jail cell _this_ time, but it will not happen again!"

Alejandro and a few caballeros rushed out of the tavern where they'd waited impatiently for the taverness to return. Instantly, he knew something was wrong. Her face was covered with dust, but tear stains marked clear paths down her cheeks. He glared at the alcalde and offered lifted his arms to help the distraught señorita from her horse. "What is it? What's happened?"

Victoria 's eyes were emotionless when she met Alejandro's concerned gaze. "He doesn't want me anymore," she said in a disbelieving, monotone voice.

De Soto stood back and stared incredulously at the woman, seemingly for the first time noticing her distraught state. "What, did your masked man take what you so foolishly gave and then tire of you so quickly?" he almost instantly regretted his words as Alejandro's eyes shot daggers at him and the two caballeros' hands went to their swords.

"Were you never taught how to respect a lady!" Alejandro seethed and wrapped his arm protectively around Victoria's shoulders. "Can't even your hardened heart see that something is terribly wrong here?" He turned and walked back to the tavern, leaving de Soto staring after them with a curiously astonished look of disbelief.

When the alcalde finally found his voice, he followed them into the tavern and was immediately drawn to the distraught woman's tale of her disastrous meeting with her former love. He was not completely convinced that the woman had broken with her masked man, but he would leave her be, for now, and observe.

De Soto sat as far away as he could, and still eavesdrop on the supposedly distraught woman's whimpering on Alejandro's shoulder.

"He wanted to see me so I went out and met him," She sniffled, careful to speak loud enough for everyone who was listening, to hear. "All he wanted was an embrace and a kiss, nothing else, nothing new. When I told him I wanted a husband, and children, he – " she sniffled again and Alejandro produced a kerchief which she took with a small sniffle of thanks, "he said he wasn't the marrying kind." She lowered her head in shame. "I told him that I would find someone else then who loved me enough to give me those things. He – he bowed over my hand and said goodbye." Victoria dabbed at her eyes and hurried into the kitchen to hide her embarrassment.

Alejandro glanced up when Diego walked in the door and narrowed his eyes. He could have used his son's help today and he was at home reading! He glared when Diego sat slowly down at the table and looked around expectantly for Victoria. If de Soto arrested her _again_ . . .

"I could have used your help today, son!" Alejandro exclaimed a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Oh?" Diego adopted a curiously innocent expression.

"And Victoria is in the kitchen, distraught over her breakup with Zorro,' Alejandro answered his son's unspoken question which drew the younger de la Vega's gaze quickly to his father's face.

"Oh? Well, I did miss something today then."

"If you'd pull your nose out of your books once in a while, life wouldn't pass you by so swiftly," Alejandro winced at his own tone but was prevented from any further response by the sound of something shattering from behind the kitchen curtain.

Diego and Alejandro exchanged a startled look.

Even Mendoza glanced up from where he had happily saved the lonely tamales on his plate from a cold demise, had the alcalde insisted on taking the señorita to jail _again_.

Alejandro moved to stand but Diego raised his hand. "Let me check on her."

Alejandro raised a curious eyebrow and acquiesced with a shrug of his shoulders. Victoria had finally reached the angry stage. That his son was willing to walk into the middle of the woman's angry rampage spoke volumes about how clearly he did not understand women. _Or_, Alejandro mused with a soft chuckle, _his son was far braver than he thought_.

A few caballeros moved from their table over to Alejandro's and leaned toward the man, "Your son is either very brave or very foolish."

Alejandro chuckled in agreement as they all waited impatiently to see what happened as a result of his son's desire to _help_.

"Victoria?" Diego's soft voice echoed in her ears but she threw another dish against the wall anyway, enjoying the sound of the loud shatter.

Diego swallowed hard and took a step closer. "I'm glad I'm not that dish;" He glanced around the room until his eyes fell on another lying broken in the far corner, "or that one;" another shift of his eyes revealed another shattered dish, "or that one."

Victoria's anger subsided at Diego's light tone, but she still needed to act too upset to laugh, and simply turned away, plunging her hands into the soapy water.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked softly, stepping closer.

"Do?" she asked, a certain edge to her voice that Diego had very rarely heard – and would never want to hear again after today. "Why yes, there is a lot you can _do_."

"Name it."

Victoria took a deep breath and turned around. "You can take those bags of supplies into the store room, clean up my shattered dishes, re-hang my planters – I – uhm, broke them, snap Zorro's neck, finish my dishes –" she turned back to her soapy water with a smug grin.

Diego blinked and a small, slow grin began to creep into the corners of his mouth. "Well, I can help you with most of those things, but I believe Zorro would highly object to my attempt to break his neck."

"Pity," she muttered.

Diego shook his head and decided to start with the heavy bags of supplies. He should have known, however, as soon as he lifted the bag of flour, what would happen. Suddenly, the bag ripped open and he was standing in the middle of a plume of white powder, his face and clothing covered with the stuff. Diego groaned and Victoria stared at him with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, Victoria," Diego sneezed, "the bag must not have been sealed properly. I'll replace it tomorrow." He shook his head and powder dropped from his hair. He brushed off his clothing and proceeded to carry the rest of the bags – very carefully – into the storage room. He trailed the fine powder with each step, and Victoria couldn't help but to chuckle quietly to herself as she returned her attention to her dishes.

He reached for her broom, deciding to sweep up her shattered dishes and the spilled flour all at one time, but as he pushed the materials into the dustpan, the old wood splintered, leaving him holding two pieces of broom. "How long have you had this old thing?" Diego muttered, annoyed; "since you were in swaddling clothes?"

"Probably," Victoria said softly, not turning to look at him.

Looking up, he decided to check and see what kind of damage her planters had sustained. That was a mistake also, because as soon as he lifted the bowl from its hook, it broke in his hands, dumping potting soil as well as a perfectly good rosemary plant on top of his head and down his pristine white shirt.

"Ugh," Diego grunted as he shook his head and arms to rid himself of the uncomfortable feeling of the soil sliding down the inside of his shirt.

"Diego!" Victoria screeched, whirling to stare incredulously at her friend. "You're not helping!"

Alejandro winced from the taproom and even Mendoza glanced up from his nearly empty plate of tamales.

"I think your son is taking the brunt of her anger at Zorro," Don Ricardo joked with a loud laugh.

"Sí," Don Eduardo patted Alejandro on the shoulder before dropping a bottle of wine on the table beside his friend. " Better save this for Diego. He'll probably need it after he's done trying to _help_ the angry señorita."

Mendoza gulped and favored Alejandro with a pitiful look. "I'm glad I'm not Zorro right about now."

Another crash from within the kitchen drew Alejandro to his feet.

"No, let the boy handle her! He needs the experience," Don Ricardo laughed, taking another sip of his wine.

"I'm sorry, Victoria." Diego looked down at his feet and around at the mess he'd created. "Father told me what happened and I wanted to see if I could help . . ."

Victoria stared at him, trying to force herself to be angry. Instead, she simply dissolved into fits of laughter, bending over her dishwater and holding her sides.

Diego tried to look properly horrified but he could only imagine what he looked like. "You know, it is very rude of you to laugh at this situation."

"Oh, Diego!" Victoria wiped at the tears of laughter slipping down her cheeks as she stepped over to him and reached up, removing a sprig of rosemary from his hair.

He grinned sheepishly down at her and held up his flour and soil covered hands, "Careful señorita, turnabout _is_ fair play."

A properly horrified look passed across her face and she stepped away. "You wouldn't dare."

Diego grinned smugly at her and took a step forward, more soil falling out of his hair with every shake of his head. "Wouldn't I?" He had a delightful gleam in his eye as he backed her against the kitchen table. "What do I get for trying to help a lovely lady in need but - " he glanced down at his appearance.

"A mess?" Victoria laughed, resting her hand on his chest as she tried to brush the gathered flour and soil off the crisp, no-longer-white shirt.

He brushed his fingers across her cheek leaving a trail of white powder and her heart strained against her chest, wondering at the strangely intimate gesture. Her hand flew to her cheek, which tingled from his simple touch, and wiped at the flour he had deposited there. She gasped, realizing the reason he'd touched her cheek, and pushed him away in mock annoyance.

"Oh, no. You made this mess yourself. I am, so far, clean and wish to remain that way!"

Diego's eyes held a merriment Victoria had seldom seen as he stalked toward her. "That can be rectified, Señorita Escalante."

With wide eyes, she backed away from him, reaching for one lone carafe that sat half-filled with juice on the table. She reached for it and aimed it at him. "Don't come any closer. I'll throw it."

"Go ahead," he challenged, his eyes bright.

She grinned evilly. Obviously, he didn't know there was still something _in_ the carafe. "You don't want me to do that." She said softly.

He shrugged broad shoulders. "What's one more broken dish in a room full of them?"

Victoria laughed and he made a lunge for her but she stepped aside and hurled her missile at him.

The look of utter shock on his face was worth the many hours she would have to spend cleaning her kitchen. He reached for the carafe but it tumbled end over end, spilling the orange juice all over the table and all over Diego. He missed the dish as it fell at his feet and shattered, spilling what was left of the contents at the bottom.

Alejandro, Mendoza, Don Ricardo, and Don Eduardo rushed into the kitchen and stopped short, gazing incredulously around at the mess.

When Alejandro's eyes fell on his son, glaring most malevolently at Victoria, he clutched his sides and let out a belly laugh that could be heard throughout the entire tavern.

"Dios mio," Mendoza gulped, his eyes widening to the size of small saucers. He gaped at Diego and said matter-of-factly, "I'd hate to see what she'd have done if you were Zorro."

* * *

Felipe walked in carrying fresh, warm water and Diego glanced up, water dripping into his eyes from his recently washed hair.

Diego noticed the mute desperately trying to control his laughter and Diego glared at him, "Oh, fine. Get it out. Laugh. I'm used to it."

Felipe poured the water into the end of the porcelain tub and started to chuckle silently. But the more he thought about Diego's disheveled appearance, the harder he laughed.

"I would love to know what has caused all of this –" Diego trailed off, not sure what to call it. He threw his hands in the hair, sending droplets of water all over the room. "If Victoria was paying the slightest bit of attention, she'd have figured it out by now!"

Felipe continued to laugh, adding nothing to the conversation.

"Bad luck!" Diego cried with a sudden revelation, "that's what this is!"

Felipe finished pouring the water and plucked the washing cloth from Diego's hands. He dipped it in the water and scrubbed his friend's back, giggling to himself as he wiped away each fleck of flour and soil.

"What did I do to deserve this? Who did I upset –" Diego's eyes narrowed as a sudden thought occurred. "Wait a minute –" Diego suddenly stood and stepped out of the tub, desperately needing to consult one of his books. Unfortunately for the tall caballero, his sudden movement caused water to splash all over the tiled floor and as soon as his foot touched the liquid, Diego slipped.

For one split second, Felipe considered diving in the other direction so Diego didn't fall on top of him. But he was saved from making that decision as Diego's tall form slipped in the other direction, landing him very unceremoniously on his backside in the middle of the room.

Felipe's eyes widened in concern until he noticed the mortified look on his friend's face. Diego simply sat on the floor, glancing disbelievingly around the room and shaking his head.

Diego muttered something incomprehensible while Felipe held out a towel at arm's length to his friend.

"I need to go back out to the reservation," Diego informed Felipe much later as he sank into one of the library's comfortably cushioned chairs.

Felipe's eyes narrowed and he signed a question.

"It seems as if I have – upset my, er, totem spirit." Diego wasn't sure how else to explain it.

Felipe, he could see, was struggling to control his laughter but a stern look from Diego wiped the grin off his face.

"Here, listen to this," Diego began to read a passage out of one of his books. _'The Raven is also a Trickster. Raven steals from man and from other spirits. He plays jokes on us.'_

Felipe's eyes widened in disbelief and he signed another question.

"Yes, it appears the – bird is the cause of all of this – _bad luck_," Diego muttered with an air of disgust.

"There's more," Diego's eyes scanned the page. _'Sometimes his tricks go awry and he ends up the butt of his own joke, but even then, there is humor.'_ Diego glanced at Felipe. "I've certainly been the butt of a great many tricks gone awry in the last few days."

Felipe nodded, a small smile creeping slowly across his face. He signed a question to which Diego frowned slightly.

"I don't know if I believe all of this," Diego said with a heavy sigh, "but, something is going on. I need to at least try."

Felipe signed again, his brow furrowed in concern.

"I've got to fix this," Diego stood and walked to the fireplace. "The alcalde is getting confident with all of these unusual things happening to Zorro and when they start happening to _me_, Diego, it won't take long before everyone puts two and two together."

* * *

The chief waited with an unreadable expression as the masked man galloped closer. He knew the man would return soon. It had been written in the stars, and in his dreams.

"It appears I have done a great disservice, Chief Helaku," Zorro dismounted, a bit slower than normal to save his bruised thighs and backside.

"Come inside." The Chief indicated his lodging and the two men disappeared beneath the leather flap.

"What can I do to correct my mistake?" Zorro asked, his eyes full of concern.

"Believe," came the simple answer.

"Believe?" Zorro questioned.

"Yes."

"Is there nothing more specific?" Zorro asked, his mind working swiftly to understand the customs of these people.

"The Raven chose you for a reason. It is your guide, your ally." The chief's unwavering eyes unnerved the masked man. "If you do not trust, if you do not believe, Raven will be very unforgiving."

Zorro grinned wryly. "He already has been quite unforgiving."

"Believe," the chief repeated as he stood.

Zorro blinked. _That was it? _

Toronado waited as they exited the chief's lodging.

"Believe," the chief smiled at Zorro as he mounted his faithful stallion.

TBC

**Thethirdtrol**l – I never said I was GOOD at writing humor….heh. There's only one more chapter left. Then I can go back to my angty, sad stories!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"No rest for the wicked," Diego muttered as he slipped quickly into the black clothing.

The urgency in Felipe's eyes urged Diego to spare no haste and soon he was galloping Toronado across the few miles and into the pueblo. The familiar _ka ka_ of the Raven echoed in his ears and Zorro glanced up, seeing, for seemingly the first time, the dark wings gliding beside him.

By the time he arrived, it was nearly over. The bandits had been chased out of town by de Soto and the garrison, but the soldiers, thankfully, had not yet returned.

Zorro crept along the rooftops and slipped into the tavern, needing to make sure his lady had escaped the ordeal unscathed.

When she noticed him, she stared unemotionally at the man she loved. Pilar's eyes widened and she slipped out of the kitchen to let the two speak alone. But she ran into Don Alejandro on the way out and he nodded knowingly upon seeing Zorro. He allowed Pilar to take his arm and turn him in the other direction.

"Well, this will be interesting." Alejandro sat at his customary table and stared at the curtain.

"Why is that?" Don Ricardo cast a sidelong glance at his good friend.

"Oh, Zorro just popped into the kitchen and the look on Victoria's face was not, as I would say, cordial." Alejandro kept his eyes focused on the curtain, hoping, with some measure of glee, that she treated him a lot worse than she'd treated his son the previous night.

Rumors of those events had spread through the pueblo like wild fire. He wasn't sure whether his son's reputation had been damaged or aided by what had happened. But he couldn't stop the small chuckle that escaped when he remembered the look on his son's face, or even their conversation on the ride home.

"Well, I tried." Diego muttered.

Alejandro couldn't suppress another laugh. "We noticed."

"At least she was laughing by the time we left. My dignity and pride is a small price to pay for that, I suppose." Diego smiled woefully at his father.

"Diego, son, you should have known better." Alejandro found it difficult to look at his son's disheveled appearance without laughing, so kept his eyes on the road ahead.

"I wanted to help –"

"Never comfort a woman who has just broken with the man she loves," Alejandro advised. This was a lesson his son should have learned long ago. But there was a first time for everything.

Diego was truly confused. "Why?"

"Because she likely isn't going to have a high opinion of any man, that's why!"

Alejandro was drawn out of his reverie by the sound of a shattering dish.

"She keeps that up, we'll all be eating off the tables. There won't be an unbroken dish left in the place," Don Ricardo chuckled as he, too, turned his gaze to the closed curtain.

"I waited for you! All these years!"

Another shattering dish.

"And now you don't want to marry me!"

And another.

The men in the taproom couldn't hear his replies but they all winced at the enraged señorita's tone, each glad it wasn't them with whom she was so furious.

Mendoza stepped into the tavern with a large satisfied smile and every eye that was trained on the kitchen curtain snapped away.

"We caught the bandits and we didn't even need Zorro's help!" Mendoza stated proudly as he approached Pilar and ordered a large serving of whatever the lunch special was today.

That's because he's here dodging dishes instead of pistol balls, Alejandro chuckled to himself.

"You made a promise to me!"

Another dish shattered.

Mendoza glanced toward the curtain and turned wide-eyes on Alejandro, "Don Diego isn't trying to help her again, is he?" Pilar set a glass in front of him, hoping to distract the soldier from the scene going on in the kitchen.

"Not – quite, Sergeant." Alejandro buried any further reply in his wine glass.

But the alcalde had stepped into the tavern, his already smug smile growing. _Finally. That masked fiend was his._

"Ah, alcalde!" Alejandro stood immediately and stepped in de Soto's path. "I wanted to speak to you about your new tax."

"Not now, de la Vega," De Soto said, his eyes focused over Alejandro's shoulder and at the curtain separating the kitchen from the dining room.

"I really must insist!" Alejandro said loudly. Hoping it was enough to alert Zorro to the danger. "Since this tax now affects myself and the other caballeros, we really must –"

De Soto drew his sword and pushed Alejandro out of the way with a curt, "Not now." He stepped to the curtain and pushed it aside.

Victoria stepped away from Zorro, whose arms were extended toward her as if trying to make her understand something.

Alejandro sighed and Mendoza nearly choked on his juice.

"If you will come with me, please," De Soto grinned happily. "You are under arrest."

Zorro simply stared at the man. "You have interrupted a very private conversation, alcalde."

"For the last time, I assure you." De Soto announced confidently.

Zorro drew his blade and saluted the man. "I'm sorry, but today is not especially good for a hanging."

"It is for me!" De Soto lunged but Zorro parried the advance with ease.

The familiar _ka ka_ of Zorro's totem echoed around the tavern but Zorro was too preoccupied with de Soto to notice.

Without another look towards Victoria, the masked man proceeded to parry each move the alcalde threw at him. Round and round the tavern they went but as Zorro attempted one of his famous moves, encircling his opponent's blade several times in quick succession – which had always resulted in the disarming of his opponent – his blade slipped out of his hand and went sailing into a nearby post.

Mendoza's eyes shifted slowly to the blade imbedded mere inches from his nose and reached out to carefully stop the shaking blade. His hand trembled and he swallowed nervously before fainting into a solid, motionless heap.

The raven screeched again, this time the sound echoed right over their heads. Zorro ignored it again, choosing, instead, to pay more attention to the man who was about to thrust a meter of Toledo steel into his heart.

De Soto pressed his advantage with grunt of triumph as Zorro backed up quickly and grabbed the nearest thing to parry the oncoming blade – a chair.

The steel slid between the chair legs and Zorro twisted his weapon, wrenching the blade from de Soto's grip. But as Zorro raised the chair to bring it down on de Soto's back, a piece of it broke in his gloved hand, and it fell away, useless. Zorro scowled the chair and then remembered –

Believe.

Zorro was distracted by the broken chair, by his memory, as de Soto pushed himself to his feet, clutching his blade. He glanced up to see familiar golden eyes looking down at him. Sitting on top of the candelabra, calmly as could be, was a black raven. Zorro nodded, finally understanding.

I do believe.

A screech so loud, that everyone in the tavern had to cover their ears, echoed off the walls. Only Zorro did not flinch. He accepted the aid of his spirit totem without question.

By the time Zorro had returned his attention to the battle at hand, he noticed de Soto flailing on the ground, trying desperately to escape the talons that scratched at his hands and face.

Seeing that his way was finally clear, Zorro made for the exit without a backward glance.

Another screech halted his steps and Zorro gasped, remembering his forgotten sword, embedded into a post beside the unconscious Mendoza. He quickly pulled it from the wood and gazed wondrously at the winged creature. He stepped back to salute his totem, as if he were an ally or a foe and then made for the door.

As an afterthought, he turned and tipped his hat to Victoria, offering a simple, final farewell "Señorita."

Victoria simply glared at him. "Get out of my tavern!"

Once Zorro had gone, the raven soared out of sight and de Soto pushed himself to his feet, wincing as he touched his face. His hands bore long, bloody scratches and he could only imagine that his face looked the same. He stalked toward Victoria. "For consorting with the criminal Zorro, you are under arrest!"

Victoria glared darts at the man. The knife she held, and had held ever since he'd barged in on her argument with Zorro, clattered to the floor as he led her out of her tavern and toward the jail.

"Not again," Alejandro muttered.

* * *

"Alcalde!" Diego stepped into the alcalde's office, followed by his father.

"What is it de la Vega," De Soto muttered disinterestedly. "I have a hanging to prepare."

"You can't honestly think that hanging Victoria now will bring you Zorro?" Diego's eyes were innocently wide, but beneath that calm exterior, well-cut muscles tensed.

"And why not?"

"Alcalde, you didn't hear their fight," Alejandro interjected, hoping to help his suddenly spirited son. As soon as he'd told Diego that Victoria had been arrested yet again, Diego hadn't wasted a moment in returning to town. "It's quite clear they are through."

"We'll see then, won't we," De Soto smirked at the men. "If he comes to rescue his lady from the gallows at sundown."

"Don't do this, Ignacio," Diego's voice was firm, "If he doesn't come, you cannot hang her."

"Oh, we shall see. If he doesn't come for her, I just may hang her for all of her past association with that bandit! "

"Don't be so heartless," Alejandro protested. "She's just broken with a man she's loved for years. Have you never loved and lost?"

De Soto stared at the men for a good long moment. "What I have loved and what I have lost is none of your concern. Now get out of my office."

"I want to see Victoria," Diego demanded, ignoring his father's curious look.

"Yes, she is allowed visitors. You may go." He waved toward the door that led to the cells.

As Diego and Alejandro made their way toward the door, de Soto added, "one at a time."

Victoria was sitting on the bed when Diego arrived. She leapt to her feet and wrapped slim fingers around the bars, hope spreading across her face.

She forced tears to her eyes. "He won't come for me, Diego. Not this time."

Diego smiled inwardly at the ruse. Even with her friend, she continued to pretend that Zorro would not come for her. He was proud of her acting ability and reminded himself to tell her so when she finally knew his secret.

"He's never been known to let anyone suffer from injustice, even one whom he supposedly no longer loves," Diego countered and leaned closer, his voice dropping to a mere whisper, "I won't let Ignacio hang you. I'll stop him. Perhaps not with Zorro's dramatic flair, but I will." At her skeptical look, he added with a small smile. "Trust me."

The determination in his voice caused Victoria to regard her friend with a grateful smile. She wrapped her fingers around his hand where they rested on the bar above hers. "Thank you, Diego."

When Diego left the cell, Alejandro took his place and Diego was grateful for the time alone with the alcalde.

"An agreement, Ignacio," Diego began, resting his hands on the desk opposite the alcalde. "You cannot hang Victoria. Not now. She's heartbroken over this breakup as it is." If he had to resort to threats, he would, but for now, Diego wanted to see if reason would work for a change.

De Soto raised an amused eyebrow. "You've never shown any interest in the hanging of Zorro's woman in the past. Why now?"

"Because she firmly believes he will not come to her aid. In the past, I was comfortable with letting him engender your wrath. But if he will not come, I have to do something to help her."

De Soto snorted as he rose from his seat and stared at the docile caballero. "If he does not come, I will fine her severely as a penalty for her past aid to that man. And if I catch her aiding him after this day, she will be shot where she stands. Do you understand me?"

"Completely." Diego nodded and moved to the door, confident that the groundwork had been successfully laid for Victoria's breakup with her masked love.

* * *

Later that evening, Victoria was led, yet again, to the gallows that had been prepared.

Diego and Alejandro stood close by, agitated that things had come to this.

"It would be best if Zorro just lets his romance with her die, Diego," Alejandro muttered to his tense son. "Its not right that her love for him continues to endanger her life."

"I agree." Diego's tone was anything but light and Alejandro paused to look at his son. Diego gritted his teeth. It had to be this way. He had to force the people to realize that they needed to stand up for one another. They couldn't continue to depend on Zorro to do it for them. He hoped de Soto kept the agreement they had made – to simply go through the motions of hanging Victoria and if Zorro didn't come, he would release her – but if he didn't, Diego was prepared to rescue Victoria from the gallows with his own unmasked skills.

As the sun began to set, no Zorro rode into the pueblo to save the lady. The people glanced expectantly around the plaza as de Soto raised his arms.

"With the authority given to me by the King of Spain, I hereby convict Victoria Escalante of consorting with a known criminal. The sentence for this crime is death by hanging." He turned to a very nervous Mendoza.

Diego swore beneath his breath and stepped forward. "Alcalde!"

De Soto smirked at the indolent caballero. "Yes, Don Diego?"

"My father and I will pay any fines associated with the señorita's charges." Diego's eyes never left de Soto's. "Let her go. You will gain nothing by hanging a woman."

"Intend to lead a revolution against me, de la Vega?" de Soto laughed.

"I don't think I will have to." Diego said, as he looked around at the determined faces of the peasants surrounding the platform. "An oppressed people will only stand such treatment for so long before they revolt."

Sensing that his words may have reached the dark, greedy heart, he hurried on. "Remand Victoria into our custody. We will see to it that she behaves herself."

Victoria's eyes flashed toward her friends, incensed that he believed he could in any way control what she said or what she did with her life.

De Soto glanced at the señorita and laughed. "It appears your masked lover has decided you are no longer worth his time. He's left your weak-willed friend here to do it for him."

"I told you, alcalde!" Victoria seethed, "he is not my –"

"Yes, yes, so you say," De Soto waved his hand disinterestedly and turned hard eyes on Diego. "Keep her out of that masked fiend's arms, de la Vega, or I may hang you beside her."

How fitting, Diego mused with a grin he hid behind his hand. He strode confidently toward the steps and held out his hand. "I'm sure you have nothing to worry about, Ignacio."

The alcalde nodded slowly to Mendoza who cut the rope binding Victoria's arms with a relieved, shuddering sigh.

Victoria rushed down the steps and hugged Diego gratefully. He led her away from the gallows as de Soto continued on with some rhetoric about defying him by consorting with known criminals. Diego ignored this and together with his father led Victoria into the tavern.

"I think you should stay with us for a few days, my dear," Alejandro said once they'd reached the relative quiet of the tavern. "Keep you out of the alcalde's view."

"That might not be a bad idea," Diego agreed quickly. "I'm sure just the sight of you reminds the alcalde about your former status as Zorro's lady."

Victoria smiled kindly at her friends. Never once had they demeaned her in any way, unlike many customers who whispered unkind things behind her back because of her relationship with Zorro.

As customers began to file into the tavern, Alejandro was drawn into a conversation with Don Ricardo, leaving Diego and Victoria standing alone. He took her arm and led her into the kitchen so they could speak privately.

"Diego," Victoria began, not wanting to keep her friend in the dark any longer about what had transpired between her and Zorro. She didn't notice, as she told her tale, that a small smile crept across his face. "I don't quite know why he didn't come. I don't believe he would have let me die."

"Perhaps he _was_ there, Victoria," Diego's voice was low, almost inaudible.

Victoria's lifted to meet his. "But then where was he?"

"Well, you said he wanted to court you as himself, yes? Without the mask?"

Victoria nodded, smiling dreamily at the thought.

"No doubt he was in the crowd, then, prepared to rescue you if the alcalde didn't let you go." Diego offered, longing to tell her that she _was_ rescued by the man she loved.

"But then, why didn't he say something? You and your father were the only ones to say anything!"

Diego smiled wryly. "Drawing attention to himself would not have been the wisest of ideas."

Victoria frowned. "Well, I don't see how he intends to court me if he won't even speak up when I'm about to be hanged!"

Diego took her hands, brushing his thumb against her wrists as Zorro had done so often. "Perhaps you're looking in the wrong place."

Victoria looked at their hands. The gentle caress stirred something in her mind, but she pushed it away. "What do you mean, Diego?"

"Do you still expect him to act like Zorro without his mask?" Diego asked with a small grin. "If he did that, it would be easy to discover his identity and then it would be his neck in the noose instead of yours."

Victoria frowned. "That would mean he didn't act like Zorro when he was in town as himself!" She buried her face in her hands, "How will I know its him? I'll never find him!"

Diego carefully removed her hands and lifted her chin, "I think he would simply try to be your friend. Why don't you look for that, instead?"

She looked up at his familiar, kind face, and blinked. Diego was looking at her intently—something he seldom did. Suddenly nervous without knowing why, she withdrew her hands.

"Perhaps you are right, Diego. But today, _you_ are the only friend I have to thank."

His smile faded, and Victoria suddenly regretted pulling her hands away. Impulsively, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. If she had seen Diego's eyes at that moment, there would have been no doubt as to the identity of her love.

"Thank you," he said softly, not meeting her eyes. "Go get your things together. I'll wait for you."

"Oh, Diego, I don't think I need to impose at the hacienda. I don't think the alcalde will bother me any more."

"It's no imposition, believe me. Besides, " he added with a wry smile, "I promised I would keep you out of Zorro's way. Please let me do that." The resolve in his eyes surprised Victoria enough that she found herself complying without further argument. He wanted to help. He was such a good friend to risk the alcalde's wrath for her.

As she climbed the steps to her room, she reflected that Zorro's desertion had had some unexpected results. Not only were the people seeing that they needed to start standing up for themselves instead of always waiting for Zorro, but her passive friend was showing some remarkable spirit. He seemed quite another Diego . . .

At the top of the stairs, she gasped as his words finally sank in.

accept my friendship

She spun around, staring down at the man who waited for her. _Madre de dios! _Her eyes widened as she stepped forward and clutched at the banister

I think he would simply try to be your friend

He must have heard the creaking of the wood, or her soft gasp, for at that moment, he glanced up and she saw a familiar reflection in his unmasked eyes.

She stared into the eyes of her childhood friend with a newfound knowledge and for the first time recognized the all too familiar look radiating within his bright blue eyes.

END

Thethirdtroll - My LOTR muse has run away for the foreseeable future. Yes, I truly enjoyed mussing Diego's clothes – mussing anything about him really…tee hee. This is the last chapter finally. Hope you enjoy and don't think me tooooo evil for ending how I did. Heh.

Aurelia30 - Victoria isn't laughing at him now…she's gawking…hehe. Hope you enjoyed the somewhat funny story. Back to my angst and sad stories now! Next one papa gets shot!


End file.
